Party Animals
by MyWorldIsAnime
Summary: Don't really know where I'm going with this, so I don't have a summary. Just read to find out what happens. :


Yay! My second fanfic! I never thought this day would come, lol. But alas, it has, so let the story begin!  
This is Jasar, or a Caesmine has anyone come up with a good mash-up name for this highly-unlikey-to-happen couple? Guess Not. Someone should. But anyway, enjoy...hopefully. =D

Thanks to Young 3M, Phraser, Young 3M again, and DaveTheWordsmith for reviewing on my previous story.

Jazmine: 16  
Huey: 16  
Caesar: 16  
Cindy: 16  
Riley: 14 (Poor boy)  
Grandad: who knows?

Disclaimer: Author does not own any characters mentioned. All characters are the property of Aaron Mcgruder and Adult Swim. Only ideas mentioned are property of the author.

* * *

Party Animals

"Who is itttttttt?" Jazmine sang as she walked downstairs to the front door.

"It's me" Huey said, waiting patiently outside. He had brought a friend with him, to introduce to Jazmine.

"You've got to be specific. Last name, First Name please." Jazmine said.

"Freeman, Huey. Now open the door, Jazmine."  
Jazmine already knew Huey was there, but she just loved to get on Huey's nerves.

"Can I have a middle name?" Jazmine stifled a giggle when she saw Huey's face through the peephole.

"You already know it's me Jazmine, just open the damn door." Huey said getting agitated.

"No middle name? Can I get an address?" Jazmine asked, as if she didn't know him at all.

"Across the street. Now open the door." Huey said pinching the bridge of his nose. At this point, Jazmine was not only on his nerves, but she was jumping on them.

"But I'm not sure if I should, you could be a terrorist, or a rapist, or even worse, a towel salesman!" She said, sounding scared. "Or you could even be from the KK-"

"_Jazmine!" _Huey cut in, "JUST OPEN THE GOT-DAMN DOOR!"

Jazmine swung open the door laughing. Huey glared at her, not amused. "Not funny, Jazmine, and not cute." He said, "besides you almost missed out on something that I thought would keep you busy while I'm on my trip to DC."

"Hey, you don't need to keep me busy", she said pouting, "I can take care of myself."

Huey gave her a look. "Says the same girl who managed to get scammed while working a _lemonade stand._"

"So what? Wait you think I'm cute?" Jazmine asked smiling brightly.

Huey rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, while shaking his head. Jazmine's smile died.

"You know that's not what I mean't." Huey said looking at her.

"Your impossible Huey Freeman," Jazmine said, " and it's even worse because you're not cute either!"

Huey's friend stood out on the driveway, playing around with his feet and chuckling to himself at the cute couple.

Jazmine matched her glare to Huey's.

They both stood in the doorway glaring at each other, looking equally intense. Huey's friend walked up to them unnoticed. "Ahem." he said catching their attention. They looked at him "What?" they asked simutaneously. He looked at Huey and punched him in his arm hard.

"Owww. Alright, alright, alright...Damn." He shot the boy a quick glare before putting on his usual scowl.

"Kinda slipped my mind there, man. My bad." Huey said to him while rubbing his right arm, "Jazmine, this is Caesar. Caesar, this is Jazmine. I thought it'd be cool if you guys met, so you'd both keep each other company and out of trouble until I come back."

Jazmine and Caesar looked each other over.

"Hey" Caesar said, extending a hand out to her.

"Hey", she said shaking it. She flashed him a small smile. Caesar saw it and smiled back. Huey smirked without the other two seeing. _Hopefully they'll get along, cause that'll mean that I can finally get some time to myself without either one getting on my nerves."_

"Ok, so bye." Huey said walking away.

"Wait!" Jazmine said, looking at him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving today, didn't I tell you guys?" Huey said innocently blinking his eyes.

"Huey you bastard!" Jazmine wailed. Ceasar frowned. Obviously Huey didn't tell them on purpose to get rid of them. Of course, he had said he was leaving, but not _today.  
_

"Oops." Huey said shrugging his shoulders. He continued to walk across the street, leaving Jazmine and Caesar alone. They watched silently as he took his suitcases out the house put them in his Black Bugatti (a birthday present from his Aunt), before he got in and drove off to be in DC for the next week.

Jazmine and Caesar looked at each other. Then they realized that they were still holding hands. They both pulled them back blushing and looking off into the other direction.

"Soooooo, uh, Jazmine, I guess we should get to know each other, huh?" Caesar said, before an awkward silence could happen. Jazmine looked at him.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea, and it's probably why Huey introduced us to each other." Caesar smiled

"Maybe we could-" "Maybe we could-" They both frowned when they spoke at the same time. "Sorry, you can-" "Sorry you can-" They frowned again and then began to laugh.

"Lol, but seriously, ladies first, you can go ahead." Caesar said laughing.

"Oh ok, Well I was thinking we could go get a coffee or something." Jazmine said.

"Really? That's cool, because I was thinking that we could go to this party that's going down later tonight. But we can go after coffee. My treat." Caesar said.

"Great! So I guess it's a date." Jazmine exclaimed.

"Yea. It is." Caesar said as he walked down the Dubois's walkway. When Jazmine didn't follow him he asked "Well, are ya' coming?"

"Me? Yeah sure, let's do it!" Jazmine closed the door behind and caught up with him. He held out his elbow for her. Jazmine hooked onto it, and together they walked down the street.

* * *

Huey turned the radio on to his favorite station. He began to hum along to Kanye West's "Can't Tell Me Nothing"

_Meanwhile in the backseat..._

Riley Freeman and Cindy McPhearson crouched under the seats bickering.

"Riley! I thought you said that Huey wasn't going on the trip yet!" She hissed at him, her crystal blue eyes filled with worry and anger.

"I did! I thought he was leavin in ya know _August _or sometin." Riley whispered back.

"_August? AUGUST? _August _my ass _Riley_, _were crouched in the back of a Bugatti, going to Washington D.C. which is _39 miles away, _we prolly gon' be stuck back here for hours, and God knows how small ya bladda is! And no matta how much I love you, I am not sittin back here in ya piss!

"How you know fa sure that we goin ta D.C. huh? How you know he ain't jus goin ta da store ta do some grocery shoppin?" Riley questioned her, scared, not of Huey, but of his fuming girlfriend. He was a gangsta, all the way, but when it came to his ride-or-die hard chick Cindy, he might as well be a tiny nerd, like Huey.

"Because nigga, ain't nobody on this Earth gon' go grocery shoppin with some suitcases wit stuff already up in them!" Cindy yell-whispered at him.

"Well I'm sorry! Huey's a gay ass punk, and I don't know what gay ass punks do!" Riley said glaring at her. Cindy punched him in the arm.

"Well that's too bad, cuz we now on a roadtrip wit ya brotha ta D.C, and he doesn't know it. So now what the fuck we gon' do Riley? What. The Fuck. We Gon'. DO?" She hissed in his ear, "Cuz you know he on that super-black-karate-ninja-wit-da-big-ass-sword shit."

"I don't know, why don't you tell him we back here?" Riley asked, clearly not aware of the danger he and Cindy were in.  
Cindy thumped him on the head.

"Becuz, Huey's gonna kill me cuz he knows that I know betta than ta be makin out wit persons in the back of his vehicle! And before he can kill my ass, I'm gonna kill your ass, and then we'll both be dead and he'll be in jail!"

Huey suddenly hit a bump on the road, sending the couple flying into the air and landing with a thud.

"Oooowwwwww, I fell on my asssss..." Cindy cried out quietly.

Riley snarled, watching his girlfriend rub her sore behind. And due to his nigga instincts, Riley could not stop the words that came flying out of his mouth next.

"AYE YO, NIGGA IN DA FRONT SEAT, CAN'T YOU SEE ME N MY GIRL BACK HERE? WHAT? YOU FEELIN TA DO DAMAGE TA US OR SONTIN? CUZ NIGGA I'LL SHOW YOU WAT DAMAGE IS REALLY LIKE WHEN I BUST A CAP IN THAT ASS...NO HOMO!" after his small tantrum Riley quickly covered his mouth, remembering his situation, but was too late. Cindy glared at him, eyes trying to burn through his skull. He cringed.

Startled by the yelling coming from the back of his car, Huey slammed on the brakes. Unfortunately for these three, the car had been on a bridge. As the car skid and spun, Huey managed to miss all traffic. But what he couldn't miss was the bridge railing, which he hit with the side of the car.

* * *

Back at Dairy Queen, Jazmine and Caesar exhanged looks when a cold wind blew across the back of they're necks. Jazmine shivered while Caesar shuddered.

"Did you feel that?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea, but it probably was just a draft." Jazmine said before she took a sip of her caramel and chocolate latte.

"Yea probably was." Caesar folded his hands on the table and rested his head. "You can go on now", he said, giving her permission to go on with her story.

"Thanks. So anyway, Huey shows up with this huge angry mob to try and save me. He then orders them to like, charge, or whatever, and he starts running at the people loyal to the lemonade. Then he stops and turns around to see his mob standing there holding hands and protesting peacefully like a bunch of pussy's. He was _pissed._.."

Ceasar laughed. "White people.," he took a sip out of his coffee, "What can ya do with em'."

Jazmine giggled, and continued to tell him about what happened to her when she tried to run a small lemonade stand in Woodcrest.

* * *

The car broke through the bridge railing and fell off the side of the bridge and into the water below it. Huey gathered as much breathe as he could before opening all doors to the Bugatti. He grabed some essentials, put them in his pocket picked up another valuable item he thought he was gonna need soon, then swam out the front door and opened the door to the backseats.

Cindy and Riley swam out, heading for the surface. They broke through the water and up into the polluted air. Cindy moved some dangling wet hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

Riley shook some water out his braids, and ran his hands through them.

They looked around. "Hey, where's Huey?" Cindy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That might be him right there." Riley said, pointing at the black, furry thing slowly breaking the surface of the water. Huey seemed to come up in slow motion, and Cindy cringed, imagining what his face was gonna look like.

"Awww shit Riley, here comes the ninja Darth Vader." Cindy said as they both waited for Huey to show up.

Huey face finally broke surface, and when he did, Riley and Cindy's eyes blew up large. His expression was so angry, so _livid_, it looked as if he was gonna torture them, and then cut off each and every one of their limbs off with stubby safety scissors. He blew air out of his nose in a big huff.

"NIGGAAAAAAAA SWIMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Cindy screamed, she and Riley making a mad dash towards land. They reached the sandy beach seconds before Huey, dragged themselves on land, and took off in the direction of Woodcrest. Huey followed them in pursuit, closely behind.

Riley screamed while he ran and held his crutch in an effort to keep his sagging pants from tripping him. "OHHHH SHIIIITTTT!" he said, running his fastest to try and catch up with Cindy. "ANGRY NIGGA WIT A SWORDDDD!

Of course, normally they wouldn't be so scared, because this Bonnie and Clyde couple was OH so gansta. But even Young Reezy and C-Murph were gonna run from a 6-foot 3-inch, built, angry nigga with a katana. And _especially _if that nigga happened to be Huey Freeman, who knew what a kantana was, and how to properly use one.

* * *

__

Sorry if it's a little boring now, It's gonna get better, I promise. I mean like, I had ta start with something right? Oh, and no offence to white people about that comment Caesar made. I saw it in the comic, and just decided it might go there. Please tell me if I made any mistakes, the grammar correction thing-a-ma-jig here on the site is kinda confusing to use.  
Read and Review please. All comments will be accepted. Thanks!


End file.
